We're off to see
by Sere Bing
Summary: Parody of the wizard of Oz. It probably sucks, I know. I just wanted to write something easy going and fun. Not too long, it will be like 5 chapters or something.


**Okay, new fic! Not meant to be great writing, this is just going to be fun (or, at least, I hope so)**

**So, I was at school and this idea popped into my mind, out of nowhere. I love the movie**** 'The Wizard of Oz', and I love friends, so that's it. I don't know how many chapters is it going to be, I only know who the characters are going to play and things like that. I'm thinking 5 chapters, maybe 6, not more than that.**

**This does not take place in a specific season, but if you really need something like that to catch up, let's just say it's around season 6, extremely AU. Oh, Phoebe's grandmother's still alive. I do know she died in season five, but for the purpose of the story, she didn't. And they live a little far from Mr. Heckles. I know it doesn't make any sense, but this is just a humour kind of thing, and it is my first time, so let's just be nice, 'kay?**

**It's parody, nonsense maybe, so don't take ANYTHING too seriously. ANYTHING.**

"Grandma!" Phoebe cried, when her grandma entered into their apartment, holding shopbags in her hands.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mr Heckles took my guitar!"

"He stole it?!"

"Well, pretty much. He said I was making too much noise and he took it away from me!"

"He lives in an other building, Pheebs! Were you being really that loud?"

"That's the thing, grandma- I wasn't even playing!"

"Oh my God! Oh, someone is looking for trouble around here, then! Oh, he obviously doesn't know what it means to mess up with a Buffay!"

"But you're not a Buffay, nana."

"I know, I was talking about you! You're rather slow, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to be civil. We're going to go there and gently ask him your guitar back. If he says no we kill him and run to Mexico."

"Isn't that too much?"

"You're right. Yeah, you're totally right, Vermont will do too…"

"… Now, **that**'s a plan!"

* * *

"I'm sorry we didn't get your guitar back, honey."

"Me too! I'm never going to sing again, am I?"

"You can still,. Pheebs! Your voice is still beautiful, guitar or not!"

"Seriously? Because, right now, coming back from Mr Heckles I wrote a song." 

"How did you write it? You had no paper, or pen!"

"Well, I wrote it in my head, thinking about my lost guitar."

_  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
_

_There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby.  
_

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true.  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far Behind me.  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops.  
_

_That's where you'll find me.  
_

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. _

_Birds fly over the rainbow,  
_

_Why then - oh, why can't I?  
_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
_

_Why, oh, why can't I?_

"Really honey? You wrote this because of a guitar? You know we can buy a new one, don't you?"

"It's not like that! I can't replace my guitar! It's too special! Have you never felt like that?"

"Well, I did lose a husband, so, pretty much, yes."

"Well, kind of like that, but worse!"

"What? How can it be worse?"

"Well, can you _play_ a husband? Can you do _chords_ with a husband?"

"… Anyway, everything's not lost. You could go to a dear friend of mine, Pheebs. She's one of the smartest people I know. She's a guru officially, but she also is a psychologist, and a lawyer. She got her doctorates in Mexico."

"Why always Mexico, grandma?"

"It sounds nice to say. Plus it sounds like this middle-east country, where everything is nice…"

"Middle-east? Nana, Mexico is in southern America."

"Did I say Mexico? I meant Japan."

"That's more like it."

"Anyway, she lives a few blocks away. Her name's Mildred…"

"Mildred? Really?"

"Yeah, she's very old. She's going to know what to do about your guitar, I promise."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Didn't you hear me? She's one of the smartest people I know."

"Okay, I guess. But, wait, not smart like your friend Julien, right?"

"Okay, is that his fault if he needs your bra size to know what your real essence is?!"

**I forgot something, didn't I?**

**Oh, yeah, read and review :D**

**And, I know this isn't ****that much fun, but then again, it's the first time I write this kind of thing.**


End file.
